rtdufodefensefandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanics and Combat
RTD Basics The Talvi system of roll adjustments: This is a rule of thumb, I won't be following it closely. Roll adjustments: -5: All rolls -4 (1,1,1,1,1,2) -4: All rolls -4 (1,1,1,1,2,3) -3: All rolls -3 (1,1,1,1,2,3) -2: All rolls -2 (1,1,1,2,3,4) (83% failure, 17% partial) -1: All rolls -1, (1,1,2,3,4,5) (67% failure, 17% partial, 17% success) 0: Normal (1,2,3,4,5,6) (50% failure, 33% partial, 17% success) 1: All rolls +1 (2,3,4,5,5,6) (33% failure, 33% partial, 33% success) 2: All rolls +2, (3,4,5,5,5,6) (17% failure, 33% partial, 50% success) 3: All rolls +3 (4,5,5,5,5,6) (0% failure, 33% partial, 67% success) 4: All rolls +4 (5,5,5,5,5,6) (0% failure, 17% partial, 83% success) 5: All rolls +5 (5,5,5,5,5,5) (0% failure, 0% partial, 100% success) Gunfighting Rules Shorter weapons tend to work better at close combat. Longer weapons, and those with proper sights are more optimized for longer distances. Firing You can fire according to the type of fire selections available, including semi-, auto or burst fire. (Auto fire can be burst fire. but is more prone to ammo expenditure. Burst fire as a fire mode works like semi-automatic fire, and requires the operator to be much calmer and controlled for it to work well.) The player may use: Aimed shots - A single shot or burst that is as accurate as possible. This is also ideal for fighting at range. Rapid controlled shots - As many shots as possible into a target without spraying rounds all over the place. This is ideal for short and bush-fighting ranges. Semi-auto double tapping is also this. Snap-Shots - Shots taken while moving at walking speed. It can be single, bursts or even double-tapped. Spray and pray - It will most likely empty your clip, but puts lots of rounds in the general direction of what you're pointing at. This is also used for blindfiring. Blind / telescoped aimed shots - trying to shoot accurately at something you can't see clearly. Mostly because you're hugging cover. Cover and posture The operator may adopt the following positions. Standing in the open - like a target. Running or sprinting without cover. Prone in the open - Your default posture if you successfully roll to dodge incoming fire. Greatly reduces your profile to the level of partial exposure. Hidden behind cover - some partial exposure to allow your peripheral vision to look at the surroundings. Partially exposed - this is the operator when firing from cover. Bullpup weapons are known to have ergonomic issues with more exposure than forward firing weapons when firing from cover. Hugging the cover - An oh shit don't hurt me posture. The player can still blindfire from this position. Slicing the pie - moving or firing around corners with minimum exposure. It tries to balance visibility and exposure. You need to be fairly calm to do this properly. Morale and Psychology Suppression All bullets in the general direction of characters will have suppression effects that affect performance. Spread out when under fire or them rolls together. Panic Fear can immobilize a soldier. It can also be contagious. If the victim's sanity is already in question, !fun! might occur. Melee Combat Some general concepts. We are generally not concerned with crude hitting and blocking, or with things like attack vectors. We are men after all. Tempo - The concept of the enemy being able to move while you do. Combat tempo has a lot to do with speed of thought working with the speed of the body. Training to fight under combat tempo is drastically different compared to what most sportsmen train for. Covering blows - Attacking while closing several lines. This is the most common opening move with a weapon and results in blade binds when two combatants strike covering blows at once. The majority of swordfighting treatises start from the bind because of this. Mutation - Technical term given to shifts in the attack. You mutate to gain or release leverage, disengage, reengage, press an advantage, etc.